Gundel Gaukeley
Gundel Gaukeley ist eine wiederkehrende Schurkin der DuckTales 2017 Serie. Gundel (original) Geschichte Fünfzehn Jahre vor dem Start der Serie war Gundel Gaukeley die „bitterste“ Rivalin von Dagobert Duck. Während eines Kampfes zwischen ihnen auf dem Vesuv versuchte Gundel, die Macht der Mondfinsternis zu nutzen, um Dagobert in seinem Kreutzer Nummer 1 zu fangen. Dagobert war jedoch in der Lage, den Spieß umzudrehen und Gundel im selben Kreutzer einzusperren. Bevor sie im Groschen versiegelt wurde, war Gundel in der Lage, aus ihrem Schatten ein Lebewesen zu erschaffen, das als Spion fungierte. Der Schatten nahm die Form eines jungen Mädchens namens Lena an, das die Quelle von Gundels Kraft übernahm, ein Amulett, das sie im Kopf ihres Stabes hielt, und begann ihre Mission, ihren Schöpfer zu befreien. In "Der Schattenkrieg" Spielt Gundel als Finalgegner der ersten Staffel und behält die volle Kontrolle über Lena. Sie nutzt ihren Körper zu ihrem Vorteil und manipuliert Dagobert Duck, um die Tore zu Ducks Schloss zu öffnen, das jetzt von Ducks Familie und Freunden / engen Mitarbeitern verlassen wird. Drinnen will sie den Kreutzer Nummer 1 stehlen. Die meisten Versuche von Gundel, Dagobert dazu zu bringen, einen Knockout-Trank zu trinken, scheiterten jedoch daran, dass er die Getränke versehentlich oder absichtlich verschüttete. Schließlich kommt Gundel zu dem Schluss, dass Dagobert nicht vorgab, erbärmlich zu sein, sondern sie verärgerte, nachdem ihr klar wurde, dass sie die ganze Zeit Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Gundel versucht dann, Dagobert aus seiner Krise zu befreien und sagt ihm, dass er seine Familie nicht als Ablenkung braucht, da er der berühmte Dagobert Duck ist. Dies ermutigt ihn zu der Überzeugung, dass er mit seinem Vermögen "von vorne anfangen" kann und glaubt, dass er diesmal niemanden braucht, der ihm hilft. Gundel versucht dann, Dagobert Kreutzer Nummer eins zu finden und teilt Dagobert mit, dass er nicht einmal seinen wertvollsten Besitz brauchen würde. Dagobert ist jedoch anderer Meinung, nachdem er geglaubt hatte, es sei Unsinn, seinen Kreutzer wegzuwerfen und sich zu fragen, warum ein kleines Mädchen so viel Interesse daran hätte. Nachdem sie provoziert wurden, kämpfen Dagobert und Lena, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Mond die Sonne blockiert. Wenn dies der Fall ist, beginnt die Sonnenfinsternis und Gundel konnte den Kreutzer von ihrem kleinen Raufbold abrufen. Mit dem Kreutzer in ihrem Besitz wird die physische Form von Gundel vom Kreutzer befreit, und ihr Schatten befreit Lenas Körper von ihrer Kontrolle. Dagobert ist wütend, als er Gundels Rückkehr sieht, und bittet sie, das Herrenhaus zu verlassen, nachdem sie ihre Kräfte von der Sonnenfinsternis zurückerhalten hat. Stattdessen fängt Gundel jedoch sowohl Dagobert als auch Lena mit ihrer magischen Kristallkugel, die an einem Stab befestigt ist, und nutzt weiterhin ihre Kräfte aus der Sonnenfinsternis. Bevor Dagobert und Lena die Chance haben, sich zu wehren, kehrt Gundel zu ihrer ursprünglichen Form als Schatten zurück und fängt sie in Magicas eigenen Schatten ein, während Dagobert in seinem ersten Kreutzer gefangen bleibt, wie Gundel es in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren getan hat. Dann bricht Gundel aus der Villa aus und verzaubert alle Bürger von Entenhausen. Ihre Schatten werden lebendig und bilden für sich eine Armee von Schattenpuppen. Sie schwebt dann über Entenhausen, während sie alle Schattenpuppen sammelt, und benutzt sie bald danach als Waffe, um in Dagoberts Geldspeicher einzubrechen und sich für ihren wachsenden Schattenwirbel hinein zu stellen. Sie beginnt dann zu prahlen in ihrem Sieg für Dagobert, der immer noch in seinem eigenen Kreutzer gefangen war, indem sie einen Rache-Monolog vorliest, den Dagobert nicht beeindruckt hatte, Gundel ist verärgert und schwört ihm, dass sie alles zerstören würde, was er jemals geliebt hat, beginnend mit seiner Stadt Entenhausen. Magica beginnt zu bemerken, dass ein Team von Angriffen auf sie zukommt. Donald und Beakley schleichen sich mit Donalds Boot auf das Wasser. Launchpad lenkt Magica mit dem Sonnenjäger in der Luft ab. Manny, Gyro und Bulb rennen auf der Brücke in Richtung Mülleimer. und Huey, Dewey, Louie und Webby tauchen in einen Unterwassereingang des Abfalleimers ein. Während dieser Zeit nutzt Magica ihre Schattenkräfte, um sie zu verlangsamen, wobei Gyro von ihr erwischt wird. Sie fragte Scrooge, ob er ein enger Freund oder ein Bekannter sei, worauf Scrooge antwortete, und warf ihn zurück ins Wasser. Kurz darauf erfährt Magica, wie Huey, Dewey, Louie und Webby es schaffen, sich in den Geldbehälter zu schleichen. Sie steigt von dem Berg der Münzen, die sie für sich selbst gemacht hat, um sich auf den Kampf gegen sie vorzubereiten. Auftritte Staffel 1 * Folge 5. Das Knack Geburtstagsdesaster (Schatten, kein Text) * Folge 6. Achtung vor den Erdfermianern! (Schatten, erster Auftritt mit Text) * Folge 15. Hai-Alarm! (Schatten) * Folge 20. Dagoberts gefährlichste Schätze (Schatten) * Folge 24-25. Der Schattenkrieg (im Kreutzer, als Ente) Staffel 2 * 10. Die 87-Kreuzer-Lösung (Erwähnt) * 12. Nichts hält Della Duck auf! (Erwähnt) * 14. Magische Freundschaft (Erwähnt von Lena) * 17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! (gesehen auf Lunaris' Monitor) * 19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! * 22. GlomTales! Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Bösewichte